


A Sky Full Of Stars

by UltimateDrarryQueen



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drarry, F/M, Fluff, HGRW smut, Low key F/M sex, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateDrarryQueen/pseuds/UltimateDrarryQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco follows Harry when he is acting suspicious, but what he finds surprises him. Will Harry and Draco become friends? Or will it turn into something more? // Drarry Fluff, 7th year, AU No war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sky Full Of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I wrote this because there aren't enough Drarry fanfics out there! I love you guys, I wouldn't be here without the constant support and love I get from everyone. Enjoy!

Potter glared at me from across the room. Ugh, it made my stomach crawl to look at him. I sneered at him and he looked away, whispered something into Granger's ear and stood up to leave. I watched him saunter out of the Great Hall and slowly rose from my seat. 

"Where are you going, Draco?" Pansy asked from the seat next to me. 

"Need a piss." I replied, then sped out of the room. As I exited through the large brown doors, I watched Potter take a left. I followed, wondering why he was acting so suspicious. He hesitated at the grand staircase, then made his way up four flights of stairs with me in his shadow. 

When he reached a portrait of an old man and a horse, he whispered the password and the door creaked open. In he swept, and I bounded through the door before it closed. 

We ended up on a long, straight corridor. There were various little alcoves down the hallway and as Potter stopped in his tracks I quickly ducked into one. I heard his footsteps start again so I came out from my hiding place and followed him once again. 

As we were nearing the end of the corridor I grew concerned, thinking that this was going to be a dead end and Potter would turn around and see me on his trail. I let out a quiet sigh of relief as he turned a corner. 

It was concerning for me when, as I turned the corner too I ended up in a dimly lit room, but it was lit enough for me to see that Potter was not here. I scoffed, certain he was still here but using his stupid invisibility cloak.

I felt a warm breath on the back of my neck and I spun myself around, coming face to face with the Chosen One himself.

"Potter." I said in a monotonous, even tone. He shushed me, and pointed at something above us. I raised my head reluctantly, sure that this was a trick. Then I saw what he was gesturing at and I gasped in awe. I could see the stars, I could see planets and galaxies. It took me a few seconds to realize that I wasn't actually looking at a beautiful night sky, but rather an enchanted ceiling. I thought back to my first year at Hogwarts, when we arrived at the castle and walked into the Great Hall to see a similar enchantment on the ceiling. Did Potter do this? It was beautiful.

I lowered my head to praise him for finally doing something right and nearly collapsed in fright. He was inches away from my face, gazing into my eyes as though he'd drunk Armontentia. He blinked, and my heart started beating a million times faster. 

"Wha-" Potter cut me off by pressing his lips against mine. I closed my eyes and leant into him. The flame inside of me had been out for too long and I kissed him with a sort of wild hunger that bordered on desperation. But wait. This was Potter we were talking about. Harry bloody Potter. Why was he kissing me? 

I pulled away, confused. He leant in for another kiss but I put my hand against his chest to stop him. God, his heart was beating faster than mine.  
"You hate me." I told him, and his eyebrows furrowed.  
"No, I don't." he said, and tried to look as though he meant it.  
"You're not fooling me." I said, "Is this the point where the cameras come out and someone yells 'Gotcha!'?"  
"This isn't a joke, Draco." I started to repeat what I'd said and then stopped. Did I hear him right? He called me Draco. Never before had I heard him use my first name.

He removed my hand from his chest and placed it on his hip. A lump formed in my throat. I raced out of the room, catching his arm as I went past so that his body turned round to watch me leave. But I didn't look back. I couldn't. I ran down the corridor, down four flights of stairs and stopped. What was I doing? I couldn't face everyone in the Great Hall right now. I ran down another flight of stairs, and found myself in the dungeon. 

I slowed my pace, knowing that Potter would return to the Great Hall rather than catch up to me. Turning a corner, I stopped at the sight of an almost naked Weasley atop a fully naked Granger. Granger was giggling as Weasley planted kisses down her bare body. 

I cleared my throat. They both looked up.  
"Shit! Oh shit!" the Weasel said, and Granger reached for the pile of clothes beside them, covering herself up with Weasley's quidditch jersey.  
I heard footsteps behind me, and a glance over my shoulder told me that Potter was mere feet away from seeing the duo on the floor together. I turned my body and held up a hand to stop him.  
"You don't wanna see this." I said. He peered at them anyway, and quickly turned his gaze to me.

"Why did you leave?" he asked me, and I honestly couldn't find an answer. Was I scared? Nervous? Maybe I couldn't come to terms with the fact that I liked Potter back. 

"Draco," his hand grazed my cheek. "I think I'm in love with you."  
The Weasel let out a loud gagging noise. Granger hit him with a sock and gave me a knowing smile.

Maybe this could work, I told myself. I closed the gap between myself and Potter -Harry? - and breathed, "Well, I'm definitely in love with you."

Then I kissed him, and in that moment, I could've sworn that the earth had tilted on its axis because suddenly my head was spinning. It shouldn't have been possible, and if the trend continued, I couldn't be sure that one of those kisses wouldn't someday stop my heart. But man, that would be one hell of a way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, this story will not be updated, but if you look on the bright side that means that you can finish the ending in your imagination. Will they have a happy ending? Who knows?


End file.
